


The mark inside my heart

by sosai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, babies are in love pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosai/pseuds/sosai
Summary: ok hi yes sorry, this is shit i know but please bear with me! thank you!~ (⌒‿⌒)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi yes sorry, this is shit i know but please bear with me! thank you!~ (⌒‿⌒)

Have you ever wondered if soulmates exist? Ever laid awake at night, staring up at your ceiling or out the window, wondering if you are truly destined to meet "the love of your life"? It's a question everybody has on their mind. Isn't it? 

Tsukishima laid awake that night, thinking that exact question. He knew that soulmates existed, his parents had been them after all.. They had been so happy together, until his father mysteriously disappeared, one day he was there, and the next he was gone. It was years since that happened now, but his mother was still heartbroken over the fact that her husband was gone. Maybe even dead. Tsukishima had moved out as soon as he got enough money, now living in a shitty college dorm with a shitty roommate who never did what he was supposed to around the dorm. It was always him who had to clean up after him, he refused to do any of his homework or study for tests, which went against the other male's routines to the max. He always got his things done on time, he wasn't stupid, unlike SOME people.

He sat up in his bed and stared over at the rather tiny egg sat in the makeshift nest he had made for it. That's right.. that egg would hatch when he met his soulmate. At least that was what he was told by his mother. She had had a little snake as her living soulmark. That's what they were to him. Living soulmarks. He had heard about different types of soulmate concepts from around the world, however, he had never seen or gotten proof that other soulmate concepts existed for real. He felt like it was all stupid. He didn't exactly have a clear image about his soulmate, he figured that they must be some kind of wimp due to the size of his egg. That tiny of an egg doesn't come out with a giant golden eagle. The best he could come up with was a hummingbird or a tiny little snake or lizard.

He gently brushed the tip of his index finger against the top of the smooth egg. He was scared of breaking it, it was so tiny.. about the size of a navy bean. He was almost positive that it was a hummingbird inside his egg. What else would be that tiny but them? He found them cute, sure, but he didn't exactly want to be made fun of due to him having a tiny bird as his soulmark. 

He eventually rose from the bed, walking towards the bathroom. His naked feet against the cold wooden floor sent chills up his spine, he didn't have his glasses on, so the entire world was a blur for him. He couldn't see what was on the ground clearly without them, his eyesight really was terrible. He couldn't drive without glasses, he could barely even be in public without them. Of course, he did his best to keep them on at all times, hoping that it would fix it for him eventually, but after all the years he had had his glasses, it only became worse. For now it seemed to have stopped, he sure hoped so, mostly due to new glasses being expensive. 

He stopped outside his roommates door, hearing his loud snores from inside. He muttered his curses to him underneath his breath and headed to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the smudged mirror, his golden brown eyes studying his own face in the mirror. He was tired, sure, but he couldn't sleep. His brother's words rang out in his head.. 

❝ Aha! That must mean somebody is thinking about you! ❞ 

He let out a sigh and turned on the water, gently cupping his hands underneath the stream of water, watching the water rise in his cupped hands before he splashed it onto his face. It must be a lie, right? It's just a stupid myth that you cant sleep because somebody is thinking about you. It's the same thing with sneezing because somebody is thinking about you. It's stupid. Completely ridiculous. It's as if Santa is going to come popping down the chimney at any moment just to come with the presents. Or the easter bunny. His childhood was ruined pretty early on, he only now realizes how sad it is. 

He groaned and smacked his cheeks, pushing them up with his big hands, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head around. He should probably go take some sleep pills.. He needs the sleep for tomorrow, a new student was going to come after all, and he was in charge of showing them around campus. He wasn't even allowed to know who it was, he assumed it was because they didn't want him to form an opinion about the new student before they arrived to the college. He walked into the kitchen, opened one of the cabinets and got out a little box of pills labeled "Melatonin", he got out two pills and downed them with a glass of water before shoving the box back into the cabinet, closing it and going back to his bedroom. 

He closed and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed in the morning by his roommate who most likely would be on the phone at 5 in the morning, talking as loudly as he could with the sole purpose of annoying him. At least that's what he thought it was about. He hoped to god that it wouldnt happen tomorrow, he wanted to get a good nights sleep and wake up at 7 am without many disturbances. 

Yamaguchi was having similar struggles, he was paranoid and anxious. He paced back and forth in his room, what time was it? 1 am? He should really get to bed soon.. He sniffled, biting down on his lip and placing his forehead against the wall by his bed, sinking down to his knees and reaching out for a pillow. He pulled the soft pillow down from his bed and wrapped his arms around it, pretending as if it was a person he was hugging and not cotton incased in fabric. 

He let out a shaky breath, he had always been anxious about the first day of a new school, this time it was college, he had had to switch out from his previous college due to his family moving away. He didn't have to follow with, but he was too anxious to be too far away from his parents, he wanted to at least stay in the same city as them, at least until he found his soulmate. He got up and walked over to the little bed he had bought for his egg. It was a blue little bed that incased the medium sized egg, he had always wondered what type of creature he would get.. his parents got a horned lizard and a bearded dragon, so he wondered if he would get something similar or if he would get a bird. He really wanted a bird.. they were so cute and pretty- he wasn't the best at recognizing birds, but he knew things like parrots and budgies, but he didn't know enough to distinguish them male to female or to tell smaller birds from each other, like magpies and crows, he was bad at that, even if it seemed so simple, it wasn't exactly to him. 

He gently pet the egg with his thumb before he decided to finally try to unwind and go lay down in his bed. He quickly fell asleep, being transported into a land of dreams. Usually his dreams were nice to him, however today they were pretty mean to his tiny ass. He didn't know what he had done wrong to make his dreams so angry at him, but as soon as he woke up from them he assumed that he was just stressed for the day that was to come. 

He woke up a few times during the night from the recurring nightmare. The last time he woke up was at 3:46 am, and then the next at 6:00 am when the alarm to his phone rang. It was time for him to get up and hurry off to get ready. He currently lived with his parents, so he got breakfast made for him. He had packed the day before, so he didn't need to do that. He was supposed to come live in the dorms now after all.. He wondered who his roommate would be. He wanted it to be somebody who wouldn't make fun of him, but he supposed that he would get used to that too if that were to happen.

He walked down to the dinner table where breakfast was served for him. His parents were both there, his mother smiling at him and saying good morning to him, his father simply letting out a "mhm" at him as he came to sit down by the table. The rest of the breakfast was silent, he only got up once he was given the clear from his mother to come with the dishes to the kitchen, which he did without a hesitation. He helped with the dishes before he carried out the few boxes he had with him to the car and helped pack them into the trunk, getting in the passenger seat with his mother in the drivers seat.

She drove them off to the college he would be going to, smiling over at her son once they were parked there.

❝ Now remember, Tadashi..! Just call me whenever you feel lonely, okay? Don't get into any fights and- ❞

She continued to list things she didn't want him to do, making a gentle blush spread over the freckled male's cheeks. He looked down and nodded silently, saying,

❝ Yes ma- I will. ❞

That seemed to make the woman happy, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he was let out of the car. He grabbed the boxes, making sure that the one housing his soulmate egg was intact in his pocket as he began walking with the 2 rather heavy boxes towards the dorms. He managed to glance down on the paper that had been given to him from the college. It read:

❝ Dorm 164, floor 7.   
CALL: TSUKISHIMA KEI. ❞

Tsukishima Kei? He looked at the number attached with the note, wasn't that the guy who was supposed to show him around campus? Well, at least he'd been given the number so he could call him once he was settled into his dorm. Pretty handy if you asked him!

He managed to find his way up to his dorm room, pushing it open and calling out,

❝ Uh- Hello..? Anybody here..? ❞

No answer. He tried to call out again, but when he noticed that the dorm was completely empty, he swallowed nervously. He was supposed to be living here all alone?? Maybe he could befriend that Tsukishima guy and have him come over from time to time to keep him company. He wondered if he lived alone as well. That was insane.. of course he didn't.. He had been here for longer than him, maybe he was a senior even..! So he was just supposed to hope for the best that somebody would come and join him for the ride sometime soon? Or he would be lucky enough not to have to deal with that problem.. He didn't exactly want to be forced in with somebody he didn't know. What if they wanted to murder him?? Real questions and fears here, people.

He let out a soft sigh and walked over to the middle of the tiny living room that was connected with the kitchen, looking around for the rooms. He found a door and noticed that it was one of the empty rooms, beginning to pack up his things. It took him maybe an hour before everything was packed up and placed in the right places. He had put the little egg on the little bookshelf that was there, smiling at it before he got out his phone, typing in the number that was attached with the letter. He was too scared to call in case it was the wrong number, so he simply sent a text, telling him who he was and the dorm he was in.. hoping that he would come over.

And indeed, 15 minutes later a knock was heard on the door. He hurried over and opened the door, staring up at the blonde male that was standing in front of him. Shit..


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima goes to meet Yamaguchi at his dorm room to show him around campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhhH, I'm sorry if it's shorter or shittier than the other chapter, I suddenly had a spurt of energy and decided to write it down before I forgot it or fell asleep,, I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Yamaguchi heard that fateful knock on his door, he perked up and walked over to it, opening the door and freezing dead in his track. Holy shit- the man standing in front of him was attractive, he felt as if his heart could explode out of his chest. His defined face, and then highlighted with the glasses, he wondered if this was what love at first sight felt like. It must be.. right? He wondered if he had already found his soulmate, he hoped not, then maybe he had his chance with him!

He stood there like frozen, just staring up at the blonde male's handsome face, his eyes trailed along his jaw and then at his lips. His freckled cheeks turned red from the blood that rushed to his face, the shorter male tensed and his eyes darted back to his eyes and then away, he felt embarrassed.. having been staring at his face like that, how dumb was he?

❝ Uh..! ❞

The green haired male did his best to start off the conversation on a good foot, but ultimately failed. He felt his own heart sink as the larger male rolled his eyes and averted them, he had probably noticed his little fit, oh no..

❝ Don't bother with trying to start a conversation when you obviously cant. ❞

He seemed so annoyed already.. oh no, had he interrupted him or something..? He hoped not, he hated to be that type of person to interrupt somebody because they themselves felt like they needed help or because they just felt alone. He held his own hands behind his back, rubbing the top of them comfortingly with his thumbs.

❝ You're the new kid, right? Yamaguchi, yeah? You should already know me as Tsukishima. ❞

❝ Tsukki..! ❞

Yamaguchi blurted out in an attempt to make conversation, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, taking a step back when he felt an icy glare on him from the nickname he had given the other so quickly into their acquaintance. He kept his eyes on Tsukishima who kept the harsh and icy glare fixed on his frail body.

❝ What did you call me? ❞

❝ Uh- Tsukki..? ❞

❝ Don't be a smartass with me. We just met and you already have a nickname for me? ❞

He growled, taking a step into his dorm, he stood there with his cold glare at him as if he was an animal ready to pounce at their prey, it didn't just scare Yamaguchi, it terrified him. But at the same time, he felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was because of fear or if it was because of the small crush he was already developing for the other male.

❝ Sorry-! It just came out- but you do have to admit, it is kinda cute, isnt it? ❞

Yamaguchi managed to get a soft smile out towards the other male, which made him take a step back, mostly in surprise. The step back made the smaller male let out a relieved sigh. He glanced up at the blonde male, seeing the buffering expression on his face as he tried to come up with a good comeback to what he had just said.

❝ If I catch you calling me that in public I'll- tch.. nevermind. Just- ❞

The blonde male had to take a deep breath and adjust his glasses, pushing them a bit further up the bridge of his nose before he placed his hands on his hips.

❝ Were you ready for me to show you around campus? Do you have your schedule? Did they even give you one this early in- ❞

He asked, almost as if his little fit had been completely overtaken by a calm. Yamaguchi couldn't help but wonder if he was really calm or if he was hiding anger or annoyance behind a calm exterior. He tensed again and quickly nodded, asking him to stay there as he hurried back into his rather empty dorm and got out a piece of folded paper, coming back with it and holding it out to the blonde who opened it up and read it over a few times before he glanced up at him.

❝ We share a few classes. ❞

He stated, shortly.

❝ Come on, I'll show you around to the most important places based on your schedule. Get ready, I don't have all day. ❞

He waved his hand slightly in a motion that signaled for the shorter male to follow with him out into the hallway. The smaller male scrambled to get his jacket and shoes on, he assumed that they were going to be heading outside and that it would be somewhat cold outside, he wasn't sure about that last part, but he knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

He stumbled out into the hallway and brushed off his jacket, locking the dorm door behind them and shoving the key into his pocket, he gave the blonde a thumbs up which he nodded at, beginning to walk down towards the main area of the dorm room where two other males sat, one with a shaved head and the other with hair styled up into the air but with a little blonde tuft of hair hanging down over his forehead. He noted the size of the second male out of the two sitting down, he was pretty small, how old was he..? He couldn't help but wonder.

Tsukishima greeted them as Tanaka and Nishinoya, but he wasn't sure who was who. He decided not to let his mind stray too much on that thought, keeping his eyes on Tsukishima's feet as he walked in front of him, making sure ot stop when he did so he wouldnt bump into him by accident. He didn't want to annoy him any more than he already had. It was bad enough with the little nickname stunt he had pulled. He hoped that he wouldn't hold onto the annoyance for long so he could continue calling him that. He liked that nickname, Tsukki. It was adorable in his opinion, a cute nickname for somebody that intimidating. He felt like a wimp compared to him, maybe because he was, but he didn't care about that anymore.

Tsukishima showed him around, however they were stopped by another pretty tall male, he had black and spiky hair and a rather muscular build, unlike him and Tsukishima who had slimmer bodies, this man was buffed out. He smiled softly at them, holding out his hand to shake to Yamaguchi who tensed but did shake his hand.

❝ Hello! I'm Sawamura Daichi, you must be the new guy, right? ❞

He asked, softly, to which Yamaguchi nodded.

❝ Yeah..! I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi..! Nice to meet you, Sawamura! ❞

❝ It's nice to meet you too, Yamaguchi! I hope Tsukishima hasn't scared you off yet. I was a bit worried about him being assigned as the guy to show you around campus.. but you two seem to be getting along great already! ❞

The man, apparently named Daichi, hummed out happily and placed his hands on his hips.

❝ Listen, I gotta go catch Suga for a.. uh.. study session- I'll see you at practice later, yeah? ❞

Practice..?

❝ Mhm. Have a good one. ❞

Tsukishima sighed in response, waving it off like it was nothing despite Yamaguchi's confusion on his face. Once they began walking, Yamaguchi sped up so he was walking next to him, fidgeting with his fingers and looking up at Tsukishima from where they were walking side by side.

❝ Practice..? You are in a sport..? ❞

He asked, meekly, to which the blonde nodded, looking down at him.

❝ Volleyball. ❞

He muttered, shortly, which made Yamaguchi's eyes light up.

❝ Woah..! There's a volleyball team here?? ❞

He asked with excitement beaming through in his voice, making the blonde's body tense slighlty. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away from him, nodding in response.

❝ Yeah.. We have a team, the two guys you saw in the lobby are also in it. ❞

He muttered, 

❝ Do you play? ❞

There were only 3 words in that question, but they struck him right in the heart. He had never really been asked that, if he played a sport or not. While it was true that he had played Volleyball back in highschool, he never got.. good at it. Well, he did kind of, but he was still very insecure about the whole thing. He had never expected himself to be roped into such a thing during college.

❝ Uh, yeah..! I do, well, did- I played during highschool to pass time after classes, but other than that I didn't really do much.. ❞

He mumbled, reaching up and beginning to pick skin off of his bottom lip, which got him a harsh slap on the hand from Tsukishima who shook his head at the motion.

❝ I could ask Daichi if you could join us, he's the captain of our team. ❞

He sighed, averting his eyes again as he continued out from the dorm buildings and towards the main building of the college.

❝ Really..? I'd love to..! I mean, I don't exactly have much else to do after classes.. So I'm sure I'll get bored of it eventually- ❞

He fidgeted with his fingers again, trying to stop himself from continuing to pick at the skin on his lip after getting his hand smacked away by the blonde so harshly.

❝ Great. I'll ask and get back to you with the answer later. ❞

Yamaguchi wanted to answer him, but his heart was pounding too hard in his chest. He wasn't sure if he could answer him without stumbling over his words. They had just met, but already this man was nicer to him than most of the people during his junior high years, it made him excited beyond belief. The silence that fell over the two wasn't uncomfortable, only interrupted from time to time when Tsukishima told him where they were. The little tour around campus was pretty long, but to Yamaguchi it was pretty quick. He was almost on the verge of asking if they could go around campus again just so he could spend some more time with the blonde once they reached his dorm room again, but instead, he smiled up at him, his freckled cheek gaining colour again as he bowed towards him and thanked him for his time, to which the blonde simply shrugged and waved his hand dismissively and began walking down the hallway again.

He walked into the dorm room and locked the door behind him, letting out a shaky sigh and slapping himself on the cheeks, pushing them towards each other as he stood there, he wanted to let out a scream but he refrained from doing so. Instead, he went to check the little soulmate egg he had in it's little bed on the bookshelf. He got up on his tiptoes to look at it, but what he saw made his eyes widen, holy /shit/. It had the tiniest little crack in it, it was hatching?? His heart was pounding in his chest, he had met 4 people that day, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Daichi, which one was his soulmate?? Was it somebody he bumped into in the hallway and apologized to? So many questions flooded his mind, none of which had an answer that was set in stone.

He threw himself onto his bed and screamed into the pillow, curling it up around his head and letting out a fake sob into it, he felt stress and nervousness wash over him as he laid there, he could only hope that it was Tsukishima who was his soulmate.. but he just had to see if his had hatched, and if it had that matching mark on it like his parents' did. He could only hope..


End file.
